


The Penthouse

by PressKew



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressKew/pseuds/PressKew
Summary: There's a teens' night at The Penthouse, and the gang are all ready to go (except Otto who wants to stay home and watch AHS).Will Moritz be able to go through with the social situation? Will Hanschen and Ernst keep their PDA within reason? And what are Martha and Thea planning?They're teenagers so they talk about sex and drugs and sometimes swear. Cool? Cool.





	The Penthouse

They all looked up as Anna sat down, a look of pure excitement on her face.

“Guys, I just heard that The Penthouse is having a teen night next Friday!” she exclaimed, grinning broadly. “What do you think?”

Wendla and Ilse instantly nodded, and the three of them started chatting about outfits and whatnot. Hanschen looked to Ernst. “Sounds good. Ernst?”

His boyfriend nodded. “Could be fun, get us out of the house,” he quipped.

Thea and Martha looked at each other, speaking silently. They also nodded. “Only if Hanschen promises not to embarrass me,” Thea said sardonically.

Melchior squeezed Moritz. “What do you reckon, babe?”

Moritz considered for a second. “I’ll think about it. I’m not sure how much of a good idea it is. What if my parents find out?”

Anna smiled at him comfortingly. “It’ll be fine, Snap. The Penthouse is way out of our town. The only way they’ll find out is if someone tells them, and none of us are stupid enough to do that.”

Moritz turned to Melchior. “Would your mom cover for us if my parents called your house?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’ll think about it,” smiled Moritz, taking a bite of his dark chocolate chip cookie. “What about you two, Otto, Georg?”

The curly-haired boy half-chuckled. “I think we all know by now, Otto don’t do parties or clubs,” he laughed, “You guys enjoy yourselves, I’m probably marathoning American Horror Story next week.”

“Georg?”

The neat, mousy-haired boy tilted his head. “Maybe, yeah. Could be a good chance to meet someone new.”

Anna turned and smiled at him. “Oh yeah! Want me on wing-woman duty?”, she giggled, as everyone else laughed.

“Ugh. Not after last time,” joked Georg, “I still haven’t recovered from calling the fake number that girl gave me. She thought I was just as much of a weirdo as you!”

“So you’re gonna lone wolf it?”, queried Hanschen. “We all know how well _that_ ’s been going for you the past 16 years of your life…”

The table exploded with laughter as Georg lunged at Hanschen with a good-natured snarl. Thea turned to Martha as everyone started to calm down.

“Could be a good time to see if we can swing a-“ Thea tilted her head pointedly at her girlfriend. Martha’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Yeah, if you’re sure…”

Thea smiled. “We’ll rock it, babe.”

 

~

 

Moritz and Ernst were sitting in the gap between two sets of lockers, waiting for their boyfriends. Ernst had a stack of math work next to him. Moritz read the same sentence of his History text book 5 times. He sighed. He closed the book and put it down.

Ernst looked up. “Can’t focus?”

“No.”

Ernst smiled reassuringly. “You’ll be fine, Moritz. It’s only an end-of-week quiz, and Mr Gallagher can go over any stuff you didn’t get.”

“I know, it’s just, well - you know what my parents are like.”, Moritz sighed. He started picking at the sleeve of his two-sizes-too-big hoodie. “I don’t want to end up getting grounded for next week. You saw how excited everyone was for it.”

Ernst thought for a moment. “Nearly everyone,” he replied, looking at Moritz with concern, leaving his math forgotten.

Moritz chuckled quietly. “I take it you don’t mean Otto?”

“If you don’t want to go, ‘Ritz, just tell Melchior. He’ll be fine with it, you know he will.”. Ernst flipped open a sketchbook and starting drawing, rounding lines, creating shapes. He looked sideways at Moritz. “Do me a favour and stay still, I wanted to give him a drawing of you for his birthday.”

Moritz squirmed, slightly uncomfortable. But that did sound nice for Melchi. Ernst was a very talented artist after all. Moritz turned his head slightly towards his friend. “It’s just, we all know I’m not great with big social situations. I mean, Melchi helps when he’s there but there’s gonna be a lot of people…”

The bell rang. Moritz started to rise.

“Wait a second!”, called Ernst. He took out his phone and took a quick photo. “Ok, thanks.”

The two of them split to go find their respective boyfriend’s locker. Moritz smiled as he saw Melchi’s blonde hair heading towards him over the top of many other heads. His boyfriend greeted him with a quick kiss and a hug.

“Alright?”, Melchior smiled winningly as he piled books into his bag from his locker.

“Yeah,” Moritz smiled, then remembered. “Got some history I need to revise. You?”

“Same, and some math homework. But we can do history first. You want to come mine or shall we FaceTime?” Melchior offered Moritz his hand as they went to leave.

Moritz considered for a moment, then decided against it. “FaceTime, sorry Melchi.”

Melchior smiled even broader. “That’s fine, we want to be in Mr Steifel’s good books for next week, right?”

Moritz froze for a split second, then forced a smile. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first SA fanfic. I love these characters so much, even more so after reading hopingforaword's "A More Progressive World" series <3.
> 
> Anna calls Moritz 'Snap' because I nicknamed Moritz 'Ritz' and my brain played word association (Ritz -> cracker -> snap).
> 
> In case anyone cares, my Cats fanfic is on hiatus (as if it wasn't already) until I can be bothered to give the last few chapters another go.


End file.
